Dinner With The Family
by Gryffindork115
Summary: This is a a funny fic that take place in the future. Mostly MM, but a little bit of all couples. Alex is alive. What happens when maria gets a call from Amy, how does michael react to the "horrible" news? read to find out.


Author: Fehr's Carebear

Title: Dinner with the family

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Roswell, but I do own the characters of Izzy and Zan, and I own this plot.

Couples: Future fic, mostly M/M, with some M/L, Ji/A, K/T, A/I.

Authors Note: Please review or I won't update!

CH 1. Home Sweet Home

It was late as Michael walked through the front door. He took off his leather jacket, stashed his helmet on the shelf and walked through the living room into the kitchen. Maria was standing at the counter talking to someone animatedly on the kitchen phone. Michael walked up silently behind her and put his arms around her waist. Maria jumped and screamed loudly into the receiver. He chuckled a little, and Maria turned around quickly to get a look at the imposter. Upon seeing Michaels smiling face, she frowned, poked her index finger into Michaels chest, and said " you scared me mister, don't come up behind people when they are on the phone!" but her reaction only resulted in Michael cracking up again, and kissing her on the top of her head. Once she had gotten over the initial shock, Maria playfully slapped Michael on the chest, and asked, "When did you get home from work, honey?" "Just now," Michael replied. She moved the phone over and said, "here, let me just finish up talking to Liz on the phone, OK?" "Sure, tell Liz to say hi to Max for me and congratulations on the pregnancy." "Of course I will, hon." Maria responded, and she kissed him on the cheek. Michael rested his chin on the top of Maria's head, and she turned back around, putting the phone back up to her ear.

"Sorry Liz, Michael scared me…yeah I know, he shouldn't do that… (At that remark, Michael laughed) I know, I'm gonna do it later...yeah, see you soon…uh huh...uh huh…I'll say hi to Michael for Max." Maria put the phone to her chest, "Max says hi." Then she put the phone back up to her ear. "Of course I'll tell them that auntie Lizzy says hi…I'm gonna go now, talk to you later, yeah, bye." Maria went to hang up the phone and realized they were tangled in the cord. After a minute of wrestling playfully with Michael, she got the cord untangled and hung up the phone. "How are Liz and Max doing?" asked Michael. "Oh, they're fine," Maria said, as she shifted into a more comfortable position, and then kissed him gently on the mouth. He returned the kiss, which lasted longer this time, and rubbed his hand in circles on her back. After breaking the kiss, he asked "are the kids asleep yet?" "Yeah, Izzy went to bed around 8:30 and little Zan had a tummy ache, so he went to bed right after dinner. He'll be fine by tomorrow morning." She said, kissing Michael once again," said Maria "I finally get my wife to myself, he said, as he picked Maria up and carried her over to the bed. He lay down on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows, and kissed her deeply. She responded, letting his tongue into her mouth, as she ran the hand that wasn't pinned under Michael's chest through his hair. She moved her hand and began to unbutton his shirt when crying was heard from down the hall. "Damn," said Michael as he rolled over onto the bed next to Maria, "I'll go see what's wrong." He got up and walked out into the hall, then entered Zan's room. Maria went into the closet and changed into a black tank and matching pajama bottoms, then went and sat on the bed, and waited for Michael to come back. About ten minutes later, he came back into the room, shirtless, pulled off his pants, and fell back on the bed. "Where did you shirt go?" Maria asked, and Michael grumbled, "Zan had a tummy ache all right, and he got better, right on my work-shirt." "Oh, I'm sorry honey," Maria said, silently laughing. Then she stopped as she remembered something she had to tell Michael. "Michael hon, I've got some bad news…"


End file.
